There has been formed a molded product by placing an insert in a molding space created between an upper die and a lower die followed by a process of injecting melted rubber in the space. The molded product includes such, for example, as a molded part of a weather strip for a car which is made of rubber comprising a resin made insert embedded therein.
In this prior art, there was a drawback in the molding operation: that is, the resin made insert often moved from its proper position while the melted rubber is injected in the molding space for such reasons that the insert is lightweight, etc., thereby exposing itself out of the molded product.
In order to overcome such drawback, there was projectingly provided a pin 24 at a front surface (exposed surface) side 8 of an upper die 10 for contacting with an insert 22 (see FIG. 6 and 7), or there was provided a projection 23 at the front side 8 of the insert 22 for contacting with the upper die 10 (see FIG. 8 and 9), thereby preventing a movement of the insert 22 during the injection molding of the melted rubber.
However, according to a molded product 20 formed by the former prior art wherein the pin 24 was provided at the front surface 8 side of the upper die 10, there formed a groove 7 at a portion of a molded body 21 where the pin 24 had originally located, thereby impairing an appearance of the molded product.
Further, according to a molded product 20 formed by the latter prior art wherein the projection 23 was provided at the front surface 8 side of the insert 22, an appearance of the molded product was impaired like the former prior art as the top end of the projection 23 exposed at the front surface 8 side of the molded product.
Especially, when the color of the insert 22 differs from that of the rubber (black), the exposed part was emphasized and the appearance of the molded product was further impaired.
Moreover, according to the former prior art, the movement of the insert 22 was prevented merely by a contact force generated by the pin 24 and the insert 22, whereas according to the latter prior art, it was done so merely by a contact force of the projection 23 and the insert 22, therefore there was still a risk that the insert 22 moves from its proper position.
At the same time, in the former prior art, there needed to enlarge a diameter of the pin in order to expand a contact area between the pin 24 and the insert 22, so that the groove 7 became larger in size and which was a cause to further impairing the appearance of the molded product.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a molded product which is good in appearance by providing a structure capable of preventing a formation of a groove at a front surface side of a molded product and an exposure of an insert, while providing a structure capable of firmly holding the insert in a molding space.